greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Dodger (Episode)
Dodger Synopsis COLTON HAYNES (“TEEN WOLF”) GUEST STARS AS ROY HARPER: Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) tells Oliver (Stephen Amell) he’s all work and no play, so he asks Detective McKenna (Guest Star Janina Gavankar) on a date. A jewel thief named Dodger (Guest Star James Callis) hits Starling City and targets someone very close to Oliver. Meanwhile, while working with Laurel (Katie Cassidy), Thea (Willa Holland) gets her purse stolen by a very fast pickpocket named Roy Harper (Guest Star Haynes). Moira (Susanna Thompson) makes a move against Malcom (John Barrowman). Colin Donnell and Paul Blackthorne also Star. Eagle Eglisson Directed the Episode Written by Beth Schwartz (#115). Summary At the Starling City Museum, security guard Jerry and his partner check on the Sherwood Gem, secure in its case. Jerry tells his partner that the curator wants them to move the gem because of a recent string of robberies. However, once they take the gem out of its case, Jerry knocks out his partner and takes the gem, setting off the alarm. Once he sends the other security guards on a wild goose chase via the radio, Jerry meets with a man lurking in the shadows: Dodger. Once he hands over the gem, Jerry asks Dodger to remove the explosive collar hidden beneath his shirt. Dodger does so and then tasers Jerry unconscious. Beneath the club, Oliver is exercising as Felicity goes over his computer systems. She brings up a file on the next person the list, Ken Williams, and Oliver explains that he ran a pyramid scheme and stole millions. When Oliver dons his costume and tries to leave, Felicity overrides the lock and he turns back to demand answers. Felicity tells him that Ken is widowed and has a ten-year-old son to raise. She doesn't want Ken dead and suggests that Oliver might do some actual good rather than taking down rich criminals. Oliver ignores her and uses his own override to open the lock Angry that Oliver isn't listening, Felicity suggests that she may have made a mistake helping him and leaves. Slade's gunshot wound has become infected and Oliver decides to go back to Yao Fei's cave and get the herbs he used to cure Oliver's illness. Slade warns him that he won't last an hour in the forest but Oliver points out that he has no choice. At the manor, Moira meets with an old family friend, Frank Chen. He explains that he's been in China dealing with his business interests but has returned now that the Undertaking is close to completion. Moira tells Frank that she's had second thoughts about her involvement with Malcolm and others since The Hood came after her. She reminds Frank that he got involved because of what happened to his daughter, Amanda, while she and Robert joined the Undertaking to change The Glades and make Starling City a better place. However, she's no longer convinced that's what the Undertaking will accomplish. Oliver and Diggle visit Felicity at her office at Queen Consolidated and Oliver apologizes for ignoring her earlier. He tells her that he scared Ken into giving the money back and nobody died, while Felicity watches the news. They see a broadcast on Dodger and how he uses explosive collars to take people hostage. Seeing the news, Oliver tells Felicity that he does take on other criminals and asks for her help bringing in Dodger. The next day, Dodger goes to an art gallery to meet with his fence, Carl Derenick. Derenick takes the ruby but hints that he might not deposit the payment into the thief's Swiss bank account. Dodger takes out the fence's three armed bodyguards using his taser and then shoots Derenick dead for betraying him. Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity go to Carly's diner to work out how to find Dodger. After Carly stops by to chat, Felicity and Oliver both tell Diggle that his sister-in-law is interested in him. Diggle prefers to focus on the case but finally says that if he asks Carly out then Oliver has to ask McKenna out. Oliver accepts and Diggle goes over to talk to Carly. Felicity suggests that Oliver take advantage of the situation to put a transmitter on McKenna's phone. Meanwhile, Diggle finally asks Carly out on a date and she tells him that it's about time. Laurel and Thea are getting lunch from a hot dog vendor, and Laurel explains that the man was a former client who CNRI helped because he couldn't afford a lawyer. Thea isn't impressed with the fact that some people need money, but is interrupted when a teenage purse-snatcher grabs her vintage purse and runs off. The two women give chase and corner the thief in an alley. However, he easily climbs over the gate and runs off, leaving his wallet chain snagged on the metal. Laurel finds it and figures that they can use it to trace the purse-snatcher. Oliver goes to the station to talk to McKenna, who has been promoted since she broke up the Vertigo ring. He slips the transmitter onto her cell phone when she isn't looking and then invites her to dinner. McKenna admits that she's been too busy to go out on a date and, remembering their partying together, accepts Oliver's invitation. Oliver goes to the cave and gets the herbs. However, as he prepares to leave, an injured man stumbles into the cave. His hands are tied behind his back and he begs Oliver to help him. Oliver meets with Felicity and Diggle at the lair and they listen in as Quentin calls to tell McKenna that he's looking into Derenick's murder. The sergeant figures that since the bodyguards were tasered like Jerry at the museum, Dodger must be responsible. Oliver figures that Dodger will be looking for a new fence and they start checking the police records. When Oliver stops off at the manor to dress for his date, he finds Thea trying to identify the store where the thief bought the wallet chain. She notes that he's nervous and Oliver admits that McKenna knew him before the island. Before Thea can pursue the matter, one of the stores calls her and gives her the buyer's name and address. As Oliver leaves, Thea calls Laurel and tells him that the thief is named Roy Harper. Diggle takes Carly to a park where they spent time in high school, but then brings up her dead husband, Andy. She tells Diggle that talking about her dead husband on a romantic date isn't a good idea, and complains that Diggle is making things too complicated. Angry, she walks away from him when he tries to explain. Oliver and McKenna go to a restaurant and enjoy desert. When she asks him about his time on the island, Oliver turns abrupt and tells her that the choices he made changed him. He dismissively says that he doesn't want to discuss them. As McKenna takes that in, her phone rings. She tells the caller to get her a warrant based on her CI's report and then abruptly leaves, angry at Oliver's treatment of her. Once she's gone, Oliver calls Felicity and has her play back the recording from the transmitter. The man says that his name is Alan Durand and that he was on a fishing excursion. The boat caught on fire and he was the only one who made it to shore. When he landed, the soldiers captured Alan and beat him, but he managed to escape. Alan then asks Oliver to untie him. Dodger meets up with a new fence, Claire Abbott, at her warehouse. When she warns him that she has more bodyguards than Derenick did, Dodger assures her that he won't need them if she doesn't betray him. As they haggle over the sale price on the gem, McKenna and a squad of men burst in. McKenna tackles Claire while Dodger slips outside in the confusion. The Hood is waiting for him and fires a warning shot. Dodger refuses to surrender and ducks for cover, and then tosses an exploding collar out to cover his escape. Back at the hideout, Oliver and Diggle refuse to discuss their dates. Oliver has Felicity pull up the police files on everything that Dodger stole, and she confirms that each item was from the Ominous Decade period under King Ferdinand. Nobody else in Starling City has any period items but Oliver sees a notice for a charity auction and says that they'll set a trap. Quentin arrests Roy based on Thea's investigation and interrogates him. Laurel and Thea watch through a one-way mirror as Quentin reviews Roy's history of petty crime. Roy claims that his mother was hooked on Vertigo and, even though she's kicked her addiction, she's ill from the damage the drug did to her body. He only steals to pay for her medical bills, and angrily says that he's not rich like some people. Thea considers what Roy is saying and then calls into tell Quentin to dismiss the charges against the thief. Frank goes back to see Moira and gives her a phone number. Moira asks him to do one more thing: find Walter. Frank agrees but warns her that both of them are damned for what they've done. That night, Oliver puts a brooch on display for the upcoming charity auction. He and Diggle patrol the crowd, trying to spot Dodger, and realize that McKenna is there with the police. Oliver wisely avoids her and locates Felicity, dressed for the party. She is tracking the brooch's location via a transmitter that she hid on it. They split up and Felicity realizes that someone has taken the brooch. She confronts the thief, Dodger, who says that he'll just take it with him. Oliver is checking on the brooch when Felicity comes over and tells him that she found Dodger... and reveals that she's wearing one of the thief's explosive collars. When she tells him and Diggle to stay away, they ignore her and Diggle tries to disarm the explosive while Oliver goes after Dodger. Felicity guides Oliver following the tracking unit on the brooch, and Oliver knocks out a biker and takes his helmet and motorcycle. Oliver closes in on Dodger's car, ducking traffic, and finally takes out the car's tire with a flechette. When Dodger crawls out of the wreckage, he tells Oliver that his mistake will cost him his life. Before he can trigger the remote detonator, Oliver throws a flechette, severing Dodger's median nerve and paralyzing his hand. As Oliver takes the detonator away and Diggle removes the collar, Dodger asks Oliver why he's capturing him when they both rob from the rich. He tries to taser Oliver, who grabs the weapon back on the thief and stuns him, and says that he's not Robin Hood. Oliver figures that Alan is part of some elaborate trap and refuses to free him. The castaway insists that he was able to escape when the soldiers when to investigate an altercation. Oliver starts to cut the ropes, but then says that he can't because he doesn't know him. With that, Oliver walks out of the cave, leaving Alan behind. The next day, Diggle links back up with Carly and apologizes, explaining that he was thinking that Andy would be angry if he saw them together. However, Diggle admits that his brother would be even angrier if he did anything to Carly. She tells Diggle that he's over thinking things and should go with his heart, not his head, and Diggle kisses her. That night, Thea visits Roy at his home in The Glades. When he answers the door, he dismisses her concern as a rich party girl trying to look good. Thea points out that she has a dead father, a missing stepfather, and a damaged brother. Roy concedes the point and admits that he admires her courage for coming to The Glades at night, and then gives her back her purse. As she goes, Roy tells her not to believe every sob story that someone tells the police. Oliver visits McKenna at the station and apologizes. He explains that he lost a part of himself on the island, the part that enjoys life, and wonders if he's not worthy of being with anyone. McKenna assures him that he is and she suggests they go out to dinner and try again. As they leave, Quentin comes in and asks McKenna to help him with the hunt for The Hood. She agrees and assures her new partner that they'll bring the vigilante to justice. When Oliver goes back to the plane, he gives Slade the herbs. As the agent starts to recover, he asks Oliver if he had any problems. Oliver simply says that nothing happened. Moira meets with Frank's associate: China White. She says that the Triads will be glad to help Moira and asks what she wants. Moira considers and then says that she wants Malcolm Merlyn dead. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn (Credited Only) *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *James Callis as Dodger *Kelly Hu as China White *Janina Gavankar as McKenna Hall *Christie Laing as Carly Diggle *Chin Han as Frank Chen *Rekha Sharma as Claire Abbott *Jarod Joseph as Alan Durand Guest Stars *Claude Duhamel as Biker *Tatyana Forrest as Pretty Girl *Richard Stroh as Jerry *Dean Paul Gibson as Carl Derenick *Dean Redman as Security Guard 2 *Richard Stroh as Security Guard 1 Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2605292/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Dodger *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Dodger *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-dodger-season-1-episode-15 Episode 15